


The Devil's Knot

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Confidence, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Idiots in Love, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Ruby bites off a bit more than she can chew





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I never thought I would remotely enjoy or write something that involves futa/g!p, but here I am. This was really more of an experiment that I thought I’d share, so please tell me if you aren’t interested in anything of this nature in the future. There’s still some heavy denial here, with the typical fluffy infusion and aftercare involved. I’d love some honest reviews on this to tell me how you think I did, as I am very out of my element.

" _ Hnn _ W-Weiss" Ruby whimpered as her Mistress gave a gentle tug on the leash attached to the glossy red collar loosely secured to the younger girls neck. She had tried to be patient, but after an hour of only being teased, Weiss commanding her into submissive positions and touching her everywhere but where she wanted, Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Her member was throbbing in lack of relief, and the devilish look on Weiss' face did nothing to appease her need. 

Ruby had been the one to convince Weiss to play, but she was beginning to feel the consequences of putting on the collar and submitting to her partner.   
"Patience, pet" Weiss commanded in mock annoyance "I can tell how hard you are, and just how badly you want to be touched, but you are in no situation to be asking for favors. Understand me?"   
"Y-Yes Mistress" Ruby responded hopelessly, the harsh response meant she likely wasn't getting relief for a long time.   
"You've been a good puppy so far, so why don't you come over here and I'll let you have a treat." Weiss said, her voice softening as much as her hold on the leash.    
Ruby's faux tail wagged happily as she rushed to Weiss' side, the disappointment on her face only brief as she realized her treat was offering her Mistress pleasure instead of any relief for herself. Weiss' legs opened slowly, a tug on the leash beckoning her closer. Ruby didn't waste any time burying her head between her Mistress' legs, beginning to eagerly lap and tease at the tender flesh of her thighs.

Despite the little relief it offered her own body, Ruby was craving an opportunity to please Weiss, especially if it might coax some mercy from the dominant girl.  One hand gently threaded it's way through auburn hair, rubbing affectionately at her pet's scalp and pushing her closer to her goal. "Good girl, you know what to do" Weiss sighed in content. The strokes of Ruby's tongue were slow, but purposeful. She had been well trained away from her early habits of aimless lapping, every firm stroke aimed carefully at Weiss' sensitive spots. Weiss' free hand creeped slowly up Ruby's thigh as the younger girl's tongue slowly drew upward, still forcing pleasured gasps from Weiss with devious swirls of her tongue. Ruby swallowed her lover’s arousal happily, the taste a physical sign that she was pleasing her Mistress. As she began her first careful lap at Weiss' excited clit, she felt a singular finger drag slowly up the length of her cock, flicking the tip eagerly. After the fruitless teasing and horribly arousing scent and taste of her lover's essence, Ruby could only let out a needy moan at the slight contact. Weiss threw her head back in pleasure at Ruby's desperate show of need, her tongue humming in time with the careful stroke against her clit. 

"There's more in it for you if you keep doing such a good job pup" Weiss teased, moaning softly at the grateful lick it earned instantly. Enticed by the idea of being rewarded, Ruby tried as hard as she could to earn grace from her Mistress, circling Weiss' clit repeatedly, only interrupting the heavenly rhythm to gently flick the tip of the sensitive bud. “ _ Good puppy _ ” Weiss groaned at her puppy's eager actions, the pleasure quickly eroded her harsh treatment, and Ruby mewled happily as Weiss' hand grasped her length, giving slow, full strokes that sent white hot pleasure through her groin. Despite how good the teasing strokes felt, they would never offer her full relief. Weiss had carefully tied a devious knot of string at the base of Ruby's cock that cleverly denied her a chance at release. The knot had held through dubious testing, and Weiss rested assured knowing that not her hand, her mouth, or her center could offer enough pleasure to break the hold. Until Weiss decided she was allowed to, Ruby's body would always prepare for a climax it was not permitted to achieve. Ruby applied her attention carefully to her Mistress’ clit, exploiting every side of the sensitive pearl, happily cooing at Weiss’ pleased moans. Ruby's delicate act of pleasuring her Mistress began to include soft, desperate moans as Weiss began to stroke faster, easing her towards the edge.    
" _ Yess, g-good puppy, just-just like that _ " Weiss groaned happily as the combination of focused laps at her clit and the desperate whimpers of her puppy pushed her towards the edge. Ruby bit back a whine as Weiss kept stroking her faster and faster, it was so hard to focus on finishing her Mistress with the unbearable need coursing through her own body.

Weiss pushed Ruby's head tightly against her center as she peaked, stroking madly at her puppy's member, causing Ruby to whine and whimper through the heiress' climax as the string denied her any relief. Weiss took deep satisfied breaths as Ruby cleaned her folds of the remaining arousal, letting out happy moans as the sweet taste coated her tongue. 

“You’re such a good puppy, always so eager to please” Weiss praised while threading her fingers affectionately through her pet’s hair, scratching at the puppy ears adorned on her headband. Ruby whined as Weiss thumbed at the tip of her member, causing a fresh throb in her denied sex. Forming a devious thought, Weiss nibbled at Ruby’s earlobe to throw the needy girl off. Before Ruby could gather her senses, Weiss pushed Ruby harshly against the back of the bed, her bare skin rubbing agonizingly against the sensitive underside of Ruby's member, and the younger girl whimpered in desperation. "Your cock looks so hard and swollen" Weiss teased "I bet it would feel so good right now" Ruby let out a series of adorable whimpers as Weiss slowly teased Ruby’s length between her lower lips, drawing more cute squeaks from her puppy. She lined up her center with Ruby's throbbing heat, the younger girl letting out a choked plea. "P-Please mistress please untie the string first. I-I can't take it"

"I know my puppy can handle just a little more, I promise I’ll reward you after this. Be a good puppy for me" she whispered devilishly. Ruby whimpered loudly and cried out as Weiss sank down on top of her. The older girl's heat was unbearably pleasurable, she hadn't even begun to move yet and already Ruby could feel her cock throbbing in protest.

"Hnnn" Weiss moaned, both girls panting at the amazing sensations "You feel  _ so _ good when you're denied this long" Ruby whined desperately in response. Weiss' walls were so soft and warm, and while she resisted the urge to thrust desperately, the horrible string tied never allowed her relief. Ruby could only continue to whimper and beg as Weiss began thrusting against her, moaning sweetly, “ _ Ruby yesss.” _ Ruby whined loudly as Weiss praised her, letting her know just how good she made her feel. She wanted to cum so badly and Weiss was clutching her, holding her close and nuzzling into her neck as she took advantage of the fact that her pet wouldn't calm down until she herself was finished. Weiss' center squeezed and rubbed against every weak spot as she thrusted, Ruby begging hopelessly for release. "Good  _ Hnn _ Girl" Weiss whispered softly. She wanted to tease Ruby to her limit, offering her praise for how good she was doing, knowing that it only kept her on edge longer. With Ruby desperate beyond belief, Weiss quickly reached the edge of her own climax, each cute noise and tremble from her willing pet driving her insane with satisfaction. Ruby could only pant harshly as she was unable to focus on anything besides just how warm and soft Weiss’ body felt, and how badly she wanted to come. Weiss recognized her partner’s need and kindly gripped Ruby's wrist, gently bringing the girl's fingers to Weiss' swollen clit to help shorten Ruby's torture. “Here Ruby, touch me here, I’m so close” she whispered sweetly in an attempt to reduce her partner’s torment. Ruby thumbed and rubbed happily at the needy bud when Weiss suggested, causing the heiress to explode with pleasure. 

" _ Yesss Good pup-Good pup Ah aah Ahhhh _ " Weiss squealed as she finally reached her climax. Ruby could only collapse against the headboard and huff ragged breaths as Weiss climaxed. The older girl’s walls clenched and tightened around Ruby’s length as she continued to thrust, the intense pleasure consuming her mind. Ruby’s back arched and she whined as her entire body tensed, her cock throbbed in a vain attempt to climax. It had felt so good, but yet Ruby felt nothing but frustration as the climax was cut short. Weiss wiggled and squirmed to milk out the last remaining pleasure from her climax before pulling away from Ruby. The heiress kissed  her pet affectionately, gripping her member that was still quivering from the intensity of the denial. 

“Awwww my poor puppy” Weiss teased “That must have felt so good, and you still didn’t cum? That’s too bad.”   
“P-Please” Ruby pleaded softly

Weiss loved the way Ruby’s sex twitched and throbbed as she stroked it teasingly and whispered “Do you want to try again? Since you’ve been a good puppy I’ll remove the string so you can come, I can feel how bad you want it. Do you want me to do that?”

" _ Yesss pleaase _ " Ruby begged desperately.

Weiss dropped her voice to a low seductive whisper "I'm going to ride you again, this time I'll let you come as hard as you want. Just promise me one thing, hold out for as long as you can, I want you to feel  _ so _ good."

""Y-Yes Mistress" Ruby agreed.

Ruby groaned as the pressure of the knot of string was lifted, Weiss stroking it with her hand a few times for good measure before guiding it between her legs once again. Ruby’s hips bucked excitedly upwards as they met Weiss’ warmth, the younger girl moaning happily in realization that Weiss was going to make her come. Weiss held their embrace tight as she ground and thrusted against Ruby as eagerly as she could, the younger girl squealing and moaning in uncontrollable pleasure. This time Weiss didn’t care about her own pleasure, focusing entirely on her pet’s reward. The younger girl clearly appreciated the quick, full thrusts she was granted, whining like a puppy in heat. It felt so good to know she had pleased her mistress enough to be allowed to finish inside her. Weiss’ walls were soft and tight, the wonderful sensations exploding across Ruby’s sensitive length. Weiss truly spoiled her puppy, kissing and nibbling on her lip as she let Ruby sink into her again and again. With every few thrusts Weiss would whisper praise into Ruby’s ear, telling her how much she loved her, and what a good girl she had been. Ruby was trying hard to hold back her impending climax, wanting nothing more than to please Weiss, but it was too much, the way Weiss ground against her, the harsh pants for breath and the gentle praise in her ear all drove her to the point of no return. "W-Weiss, I can't, I can't, g-gonna come gonna come."

"You've been such a good girl" Weiss praised "Come for me my puppy" she whispered huskily.

Ruby buried herself in Weiss' embrace, her moans hardly muffled as she was finally allowed release. Weiss pushed Ruby deep inside her, remembering how good Ruby told her it felt to be fully enveloped in her heat. Weiss wiggled and squirmed, letting her pet soak up all the pent up pleasure she deserved. Each throb of her sex sent another wave of white hot pleasure through Ruby that was extended by Weiss' warm, enticing heat. She huffed Weiss' name repeatedly as her climax endured, Weiss’ walls milking the sensation for all it was worth. Ruby kept weakly thrusting into her lover well past the end of her climax, never wanting the moment of ecstasy to end.

Weiss giggled as Ruby tried to catch her breath. “You moaned so loud while you came, did it really feel that good?” she teased.

“S-Shut up” Ruby replied defensively “Y-You would too if I denied  _ you _ that long” Weiss only responded with a playful kiss before settling back into their embrace

Soft pants filled the room as the scene came to an end, Weiss nuzzling happily into Ruby, satisfied with her obvious enjoyment of the reward. There was only one thought that crossed Weiss’ mind in the warm silence after Ruby’s finish, and she said it without any hesitation.

“I love you, Ruby” came the soft whisper.

Ruby squeezed the heiress tight, affection and love for her partner consuming her senses. “I love you too Weiss, so much” she nuzzled needily against Weiss’ chin until the older girl met her for a kiss, their lips melding in an embrace as warm as their skin. Ruby whined as they separated, not wanting to pull away from the wonderful feeling of Weiss’ skin on her own, but the displeasure was short lived as Weiss dragged her into an embrace, curling around her and humming in content. Weiss’ slim fingers gently brushed lovingly across Ruby’s back, soothing the young girl as she gradually descended from her excited state. Weiss slowly unlatched the collar from Ruby’s neck, kissing the spot where it had been sweetly, and set it on the table next to them. She also removed the headband that contained the folded puppy ears she adored so much, running her fingers through Ruby’s soft hair to show her that she didn’t have to submit anymore. As exhaustion began to catch up to her, Ruby clung needily to her lover, nuzzling and showering her in affection. 

“Thank you for taking care of me Weiss, I’m sorry if you’d like it more if I didn’t hav-” Ruby’s confession was cut short by Weiss’ slim finger against her lips.

“Hush my love” Weiss replied with warmth in her voice. “You know I love you for who you are, and that means  _ all _ of you. I don’t care if you’re different down there, what matters is that you make me happy, and a day never goes by where I don’t remember how lucky I am to have you, okay?.”

Ruby hid her embarrassment in Weiss’ shoulder, mumbling quietly “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure Ruby. I love you, and I love your  _ body _ . I trust you and I won’t ever stop loving you, so please don’t worry about something as trivial as your anatomy, alright?”

Ruby nodded, thanking Weiss for her constant understanding before snuggling deeper into their embrace, grateful for Weiss’ patience and love. Despite Weiss’ many reassurances that she didn’t mind Ruby’s extra appendage, the younger girl could still be insecure at times, and Weiss worked to let Ruby be comfortable with herself, at least while they were together. With Ruby’s nerves calmed, and the pleasurable haze still settled faintly in their skin, Ruby and Weiss found comfort in their embrace, each girl falling asleep happily against the other. 


	2. Morning Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss accidentally "frustrates" Ruby, and apologizes by giving her a memorable morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy follow up to the kinky first chapter as usual lol. I wanted Weiss make Ruby feel better about her body while making her feel good. I hope you enjoy and I’d love some more reviews telling me how I did as I still am in the dark on writing futa. Thanks for all the support, it’s really meant a lot

Ruby woke pleasantly to the sound of Weiss’ admittedly adorable grumbles as she shifted in her sleep. Their position had changed through the night, Ruby’s arms now wrapped tightly around Weiss’ waist, the older girl content being the little spoon in their nightly cuddles. Unfortunately for Ruby, Weiss was pressed tight enough to her body that every wriggle and shift that she made in her sleep rubbed her slender, tempting form against Ruby’s excitable body. Ruby groaned as Weiss squirmed, unintentionally teasing the younger girl’s hardened member.

 

Ruby pushed away regretfully from Weiss, not wanting to give in to the temptation to take advantage of her sleeping partner, but she woke Weiss in the process of separating herself from the pleasurable friction. Weiss tossed and turned around, caught in her unusually affectionate state while she was sleepy. Ruby smiled despite her own frustration, giving a gentle kiss to Weiss’ lips and squeezing her tight once again. She closed her eyes, content to fall back asleep next to her love, until Weiss brought her hand to Ruby’s still hardened length. The younger girl moaned at the direct contact, Weiss’ slim fingers giving a pleasurable pressure against her member. 

“Someone is happy to see me already” Weiss teased sleepily while she continued to gently fondle Ruby’s sex. 

Ruby groaned weakly in response, pulling herself away in embarrassment. “S-Sorry Weiss, you kept moving while you were sleeping and I-uh-I couldn’t help it.”

“ _ Mmmm _ , I can help you with it though” Weiss moaned softly in response, the sleepy tone in her voice oddly arousing. She grasped Ruby’s length awkwardly through the thin fabric of her pajamas, the younger girl whimpering in surprised delight. 

“W-Weiss- _ Aah- _ You don’t have to. It’s fine” Ruby insisted, despite the fact Weiss’ clumsy strokes made her knees weak. 

“No Ruby, I don’t think you understand.  _ I want to _ ” She whispered huskily, peeling down the obstructive cloth and stroking Ruby’s bare flesh. 

“O-Oh  _ Weiss _ ” Ruby moaned in response, giving up her resistance and bucking her hips gently into the skillful strokes. 

Weiss took advantage of Ruby’s hazy state and rolled on top of the younger girl, affectionately kissing her collar while she continued to tend her her partner’s arousal. 

“I love you Ruby” Weiss whispered with care “Let me apologize for accidentally teasing you”

Ruby wanted to tell her that the teasing had felt good even without the slow handjob she was currently being given, but she decided to just moan happily, figuring Weiss would appreciate hearing her arousal instead. Ruby quickly realized that Weiss’ kisses were getting  _ lower _ , and she clearly wasn’t being subtle about her goal. She felt Weiss’ warm mouth plant kisses on her shoulder, and down her faintly defined abs, the teasing kisses on her thighs causing Ruby to whine needily. She gasped as the next heavenly kiss landed on the tip of her cock. Ruby threaded her fingers through Weiss’ soft hair in encouragement as the heiress gave several teasing licks on Ruby’s shaft. 

“W-Weiss please” Ruby pleaded, her voice filled with appreciation for her lover. 

Weiss only giggled playfully in response, licking the sensitive underside slowly before taking the tip into her mouth. Ruby groaned happily in relief, sweet pleasure coursing through her member. Ruby groaned erotically and whined, Weiss’ mouth was just as warm and soft as her center had been, but this time with the added addition of a devious muscle that was currently swirling over her glans while she steadily bobbed further and further down Ruby’s shaft. Ruby’s length was modest at best, but Weiss treated it with such care that neither girl seemed to mind. It brought Weiss pleasure when it mattered, and that’s all that had concerned the younger girl. 

“ _ Aah-Weiss don’t stop, that feels so good _ ” Ruby moaned lustfully. Weiss’ mouth was warm and inviting, the older girl cooing happily at Ruby’s pleased moans. Once Weiss worked all of Ruby’s length into her mouth, she began to bob slowly. Ruby moaned sweetly, making sure to praise Weiss for the wonderful feelings she was spreading throughout her body. She wanted to tell Weiss that she was beautiful, and that she loved her, but she also figured now wasn’t the best time, given the erotic sounds she made as she pleasured the younger girl. Weiss only took short breaks for breath between bouts of pouring love out to Ruby, making sure to keep her sated with full strokes while she gasped happily. Ruby was caught in a state of ecstasy, suddenly happy for her endurance. She could feel her climax building, but she kept pushing it back, relishing in the wonderful feeling of Weiss’ mouth and hands keeping her gushing praise. Weiss happily lapped up the leaking arousal from her partner’s sex, the tangy fluid only spurring her on further. She wanted to make Ruby feel good, to let the other girl know how much she appreciated their intimacy. She could tell Ruby’s endurance was running low when the younger girl began bucking her hips with every bob of Weiss’ head, weak, adorable whimpers leaving her throat. Weiss put as much effort into breaking Ruby’s hold as she could, flicking her tongue up and down Ruby’s weak spots while bobbing quickly. Ruby let out a series of pleased squeaks and squeals in response, her finish bubbling to the surface. 

“W-Weiss I’m- _ Yess _ -I-Weiss I’m getting close,  _ so close _ .” Ruby moaned happily. Weiss cooed excitedly to encourage Ruby’s finish, increasing her pace to drive her mad with sensation. Weiss could feel all the telltale signs of Ruby’s nearing climax, the way her legs tensed, her voice became high-pitched and breathy, and the way her member swelled slightly before her release finally racked her body. “ _ Aah-Weiss I'm cumming-Hnnnn _ ”

Weiss actually moaned in content as Ruby released into her mouth. She gently squeezed Ruby’s thighs and happily swallowed her seed, the bittersweet taste proof of her girlfriend’s euphoria. She kept bobbing and suckling through Ruby’s climax, the other girl panting and writhing as each stroke caused her member to throb with pleasure, again and again. Every nerve on Ruby’s sex ignited with pleasure, Weiss’ warm mouth coaxing out the most wonderful feelings, and Ruby found herself begging for more. 

When Ruby’s climax was ended, the stream of tangy arousal that Weiss had been delighted to swallow consumed, she separated with a soft pop from her partner. Weiss panted heavily as she caught her breath, the last bout draining her lungs of their air. She drew a few more adorable sounds of surprised pleasure from Ruby as she cleaned the length of her shaft slowly, closing her eyes in content. Ruby had just regained the ability to think straight when she felt Weiss’ body press tightly to hers again, the heiress giving her a warm kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks for the treat” Weiss teased with a giggle, continuing to pepper her with short kisses. 

Ruby squeezed Weiss tight, her affection overflowing for the gratuitous oral pleasure her partner gave her. “Weiss that was--you were amazing. You didn’t have to do that, b-but I’m not complaining, of course. 

“Of course I didn’t have to” Weiss scoffed “I wanted to, because I love you, and you  _ taste good _ . I wanted to remind you that your body drives me crazy, regardless of what’s straining under your pajamas.”

Ruby blushed at the teasing and buried herself in Weiss’ shoulder, mumbling another grateful thanks. Weiss wasn’t done spoiling her yet, continuing to whisper in her ear. “I know you’re always horny in the morning, I can take care of that from now on, if you want.”

Heat rushed to Ruby’s face as she replied “I-uh, I appreciate that but you don’t hav-”

Weiss cut her off again. “I can wake you up  _ every morning  _ like this, and I’ll make you come  _ every single time _ .”

Ruby simply couldn’t deny herself that pleasure, kissing Weiss deeply in appreciation. “You’re amazing Weiss, I love you.”

“I love you too my horny puppy, so let’s cuddle for a bit, it’s still early.” Weiss responded, happy with Ruby’s praise. They curled around each other in a familiar pose, the warmth of the other’s body making each girl feel warm and complete, like in that moment, nothing else mattered. Ruby repeatedly kissed and nuzzled against the heiress, appreciating the older girl’s constant care for her comfort and pleasure. It didn’t take long for both girls to fall asleep, carefree love guiding them to their blissful slumber. 


	3. Morning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss delivers on her promise, and helps Ruby deal with her insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back and alive. I know it’s been a while since I posted, but I’ve been both extremely busy and had a lack of motivation recently, so I apologize for the delay. I promise that I will continue to write, I just can’t promise consistency for the time being. On a positive note, I’ve decided to create a discord server so that I can update anyone who cares about what and when I’m writing next and chat with those of you who have been here supporting me for almost a year now. The link to that server is: https://discord.gg/TQs9JBA Thanks for the patience everyone!

_ “W-Weiss hnn yess _ ” Ruby moaned happily. When Weiss had initially proposed the idea of relieving her every morning, she thought perhaps that Weiss had been teasing her, or just caught up in the moment. Fortunately for her, neither of those things were true, and for the past few mornings she had been woken in a pleasurable haze. Weiss always began with gentle nibbles and kisses on Ruby’s thighs, slowly ascending and teasing her until her body had shown her excitement clearly. The relaxed state of her mind only enhanced the feelings Weiss gave her when she took Ruby’s length into her mouth, bobbing slowly and thoroughly. 

The current morning was no exception, and Ruby had no ability or desire to stifle the adorable, erotic sounds that left her lips as Weiss pleasured her. Even when Weiss had to take necessary breaks, she kept Ruby sated, wrapping her fingers around Ruby’s member and stroking steadily while gasping for breath and verbally praising the younger girl. Ruby wasn’t bound to last long all things considered, her moans turning from low groans to high-pitched, desperate squeaks. “ _ Weisss _ ” Ruby cried out softly “ _ C-Close _ .”

Of course, Weiss already knew this, given how Ruby was ever so lightly bucking her hips in a respectful yet vain attempt to hide her body’s instinct to push into Weiss’ throat and progress her finish even faster at the expense of the heiress. Weiss took care of her need for her, bobbing lower until she was as deep as she could go, moaning softly and causing her throat to vibrate sensationally against her partners sensitized sex. Ruby squealed loudly, the hands that had been running through Weiss’ hair gripping tight as her body tensed. 

“ _ C-C-Cumming Weiss, Oh God. _ ” she moaned finally, her hips bucking upward needily as her member swelled and exploded with pleasure. Weiss gripped Ruby’s thighs gently and moaned as she continued to bob her head, greedily accepting Ruby’s release and the bittersweet taste. Even after Ruby’s finish ended she continued to lick and clean the younger girl’s sex, Ruby letting out cute whimpers and soft moans at the attention to her overly sensitive length. 

Weiss retracted from her spot between Ruby’s legs, satisfied with Ruby’s very obvious enjoyment as she returned to snuggle with her lover. “Feel better?” Weiss whispered into Ruby’s ear, just a glint of teasing in her voice. 

Ruby nodded happily into Weiss’ shoulder. “Thank you Weiss, that was...amazing.” 

Weiss’ arms wrapped around Ruby’s back and squeezed her close. “I love making you feel good Ruby, and showing you how much I love you, even if this is a little dirty way of doing it.”

Ruby blushed lightly and hid it in their embrace, mumbling quietly “I-I like it...a lot”

Weiss just giggled lightheartedly in response, sighing in content as they shared their warmth. “More than just that” Weiss began “I want you to be confident in yourself. I want you to realize just how much I love your body, and being intimate with you. I don’t want you to be insecure and I thought this would be a good way to show you that.” Ruby blushed deeply and closed her eyes as Weiss confessed. “You’ve always been so understanding with me, you helped me work through my loneliness, and my struggles with dependence, and I appreciate you so much for that. I want to help you too, I want you to feel just as sexy and loved as you make me feel.” She felt Ruby’s trembling body begin to shake with sobs, and she squeezed her tight, rubbing her back to soothe her. “It’s okay” she whispered  “just let it out. I love you.”

Ruby pulled away to let her eyes meet Weiss’ and stared lovingly at her girlfriend. “Thank you. For everything.” she whispered as she wiped the tears away. “It has helped Weiss. I know you love me, but I’ve told myself since I was young that there was something wrong with me, and it’s been so hard to shake that off, even though you’ve been amazing.” she paused to nose lovingly at Weiss’ cheek and score a brief kiss. “These past mornings have been great. It does feel good...like  _ really good _ , but also when you’re touching me I truly feel normal, like there isn’t anything wrong with me, and like I have the best partner in the world. Thank you Weiss, I don’t what I would do without you.”

Weiss brought her lips to Ruby’s and kissed her deeply, both girls moaning softly at the pure affection shared between them. Ruby buried herself in Weiss’ embrace as the heiress gently ran her fingers over Ruby’s soft skin. “I was going to ask if you wanted to put on the collar, but I changed my mind, I just want to cuddle and make you feel loved.” Weiss whispered casually. Ruby met her eyes, blushing a little as she asked “Why don’t I just put it on and we can cuddle that way?”

“Are you sure you only want to cuddle with it on? Is that okay with you?” Weiss asked hesitantly. 

“Absolutely Weiss. I love the way you spoil me with attention when I wear it, and I love wearing proof that I belong to you.”

Weiss gulped down the arousal at Ruby’s statement and reached over to grab the lovely red collar, securing it loosely around her partner’s neck while Ruby’s eyes beamed. As soon as the collar was secured properly Ruby collapsed into Weiss’ arms, snuggling needily against her body and humming in content. Weiss couldn’t resist her partner’s suddenly adorable actions, wrapping her arms around her possessively and nibbling on her neck. “My puppy” she whispered softly into Ruby’s ear as her lips claimed every inch of available skin on Ruby’s neck and ears. Ruby nuzzled into the older girl happily as Weiss showered her in greedy affection. As Weiss’ hands roamed over her entire body, gently squeezing and rubbing, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a deep satisfaction. She belonged with Weiss and belonged to Weiss, she would always love the heiress, and felt security that Weiss would always love her too. 

“Love you Weiss” she mumbled sleepily, the safety provided by Weiss’ embrace leading her towards a peaceful slumber. 

“I love you too puppy.” Weiss whispered sweetly, continuing to kiss and hold Ruby until the younger girl fell asleep in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone was expecting more smut for this story, I just haven’t been feeling the filth as much recently. I promise there will be more typical smut/fluff combo here soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is all too happy to be at Weiss' whim in exchange for a generous reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Bad decisions were made and sleep was sacrificed, but in return this is the longest thing I’ve written in quite a while. It’s full of fluffy and kinky goodness, and I really hope you enjoy! Please leave a review, and the link to my discord is available to anyone who wants to talk about whiterose! https://discord.gg/JRmC9cd

Ruby awoke still consumed by Weiss’ warm embrace. She snuggled deeper into Weiss’ warmth, cooing happily at the affection being poured on her by the older girl. The touch remained innocent for a few more moments, the warmth of Weiss’ hands seeping through the thin fabric of Ruby’s shirt as they roamed across her body. A soft whine was forced from her throat, however, as Weiss greedily nibbled on her neck before tugging gently on the collar around Ruby’s neck, causing her to make more embarrassed noises while secretly adoring the attention. 

“W-Weiss” she whined softly as the heiress’ hands found her rear and groped gently, causing Ruby to groan in needy arousal. 

Weiss’ voice was husky and powerful as she whispered “As long as this collar is on you’re  _ mine _ ” she paused to leave a soft bite on Ruby’s collar before her voice turned just a tad softer “if you want to take it off say something now, because otherwise it’s staying until I’m done with you.” Ruby shook her head firmly into Weiss’ shoulder, perfectly content to be the heiress’ pet until she deemed fit.  “I’m going to tease you and make you very desperate, you’re sure you still want to keep it on?” Ruby gave another nod without hesitation. “Good” Weiss whispered sweetly “You know I wouldn’t ever force anything on you that you didn’t want.”

“I know Weiss, I love you” Ruby mumbled happily in response, her chest bubbling up with warmth at the concern and loving treatment from Weiss. 

Weiss ran her hands gently through Ruby’s soft hair, the younger girl humming happily. “What’s the safeword my love? Just in case.”

“Beacon” Ruby replied 

“Good girl” Weiss cooed in her ear, making heat build up between Ruby’s legs already at the wonderful words. 

The long-haired girl quickly produced a small amount of rope from their bedside drawer of toys specifically placed for a spontaneous session. She kissed Ruby briefly on the neck for reassurance. “Hands behind your back puppy.” she commanded softly. Ruby obeyed happily, letting her loving partner tie her hands behind her back, only letting out an adorable whine in protest.  Weiss fiddled briefly with their position, shifting into place behind Ruby and securing her arms around her with a comforting squeeze. “We wouldn’t want you ruining any of the fun on accident now would we?”

“N-No Mistress” Ruby responded submissively, shuddering at the implications.

“Always such a good girl” Weiss whispered seductively in her ear, Ruby whimpering softly as she soaked in the praise. As if the seductive words weren’t arousing enough on their own, Weiss’ hands began to roam across Ruby’s body, quickly dipping underneath her shirt to tease the tender skin as she moved towards the younger girl’s modest breasts. Weiss kissed and suckled on the warm skin on the back of Ruby’s neck while she slowly and gently kneaded her breasts, forcing aroused whimpers and soft moans from Ruby’s lips. It didn’t take much of that attention for Ruby’s length to become visibly hard against her pajama shorts. With her initial goal complete Weiss’ hands abandoned Ruby’s chest with a whine from the collared girl, the heiress’ lips brushing against her neck while she peeled down the pajama pants to free Ruby’s member. 

“Good puppy, already so nice and hard for her Mistress.” Weiss cooed into her lover’s ear. Ruby whined and her length throbbed at the teasing words, her situation not made any better as Weiss massaged and gently raked her nails over Ruby’s thighs, causing the younger girl to whine. “Poor puppy” Weiss teased “Am I teasing too much? Do you want me to stroke your cock?”

“Y-Yes please Mistress” Ruby begged

“Please what? You have to tell me what you want puppy”

Ruby whined loudly, earning a comforting kiss from her partner, before quietly confessing “Please stroke my cock, Mistress”

“Good puppy” Weiss praised, one hand continuing to rub her belly while the other wrapped lovingly around Ruby’s sex and slowly began to stroke it. 

“ _ A-Ahh _ ” Ruby moaned as some of the built up tension was finally dealt with. 

“Good girl” Weiss continued to praise, only furthering Ruby’s need. “Let out all those wonderful noises, I want to hear how good it feels.”

Pleasing Weiss was enough encouragement for Ruby as she immediately cried out softly in pleasure, her hips bucking adorably into Weiss’ lazy strokes. 

Weiss chuckled in Ruby’s ear, her strokes quickly shifting from quick motions over her head to full strokes across her length, earning an approving groan of arousal. Weiss’ free hand roamed slowly over Ruby’s body, covering her in gentle affection. She continued to lay soft kisses on Ruby’s neck, whispering seductive words of praise to her whimpering pet. When Ruby’s bucking hips became frantic and needy, Weiss nipped at her ear. “Does it feel good? Be a good girl and tell me when you’re getting close.”

Ruby whined loudly, there was only one reason Weiss would want to know that, and it only made another wave of pleasure wash through her. It only took a few more lovely strokes and warm kisses for Ruby to reach the edge, her desire to please Weiss overriding her dread as she called out “I’m c-close, so close.” Weiss gave her one last deceptively sweet kiss before she completely let go of Ruby’s length. The reaction was immediate, a loud pitiful groan of pure need from the younger girl as her hips bucked fruitlessly and her tied hands clenched. She had been anticipating it, but it didn’t make the reality of her denied pleasure any less harsh. The blow was softened by Weiss’ affection, however, the hand leaving Ruby’s sex to immediately caress and squeeze the whimpering girl.

Weiss squeezed her submissive lover tight and kissed her sweetly, whispering several renditions of “good girl” into her ear. Her fingers gently trailed across Ruby’s belly and hips, the heightened sensitivity caused by her lack of release making her moan and shudder happily. The loving affection combined with the devilish edging caused pleasurable waves of conflicting feelings to spread through Ruby, her partner playing her like a beautiful instrument. The hand on Ruby’s hip slowly trailed to her throbbing member, lightly tracing her nail across the sensitive underside repeatedly, occasionally flicking the tip and causing Ruby to jerk and whine. “Good puppy” she whispered with a hot breath in Ruby’s ear. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes Mistress, please let me cum, I promise I’ll be a good girl.” Ruby pleaded.

“You’re always such a good girl” Weiss cooed. “Be patient, I’ll make sure my horny puppy gets to cum.”

Ruby whined but nodded, the response telling her that Weiss wasn’t done with her yet. The hand that had been teasing Ruby’s length grasped it, beginning full, slow strokes. “Good puppy” Weiss whispered the repeated praise “I know you can do it, you’re such a good puppy”

The praise caused Ruby’s member to throb needily and her hips to buck once involuntarily. She let out a quietly whimpered “please” that Weiss presumably ignored with a gentle kiss on the neck. The hand affectionately rubbing Ruby’s stomach left it’s position beneath her tank top and ascended to Ruby’s chest where Weiss began to gently palm Ruby’s breast. “ _ A-Ahhh-Mmmmmm _ ” Ruby moaned loudly at the pleasurable friction against her neglected chest. The pressure and lazy kneading were causing her stiffened nipple to graze up and down across the fabric of her shirt, sending hot waves of pleasure directly between her legs.

“Does that feel good puppy, do you want me to keep going?” Weiss teased

“Y-Yes please” Ruby responded while still moaning softly at the sensations.

“Then beg for me my pretty puppy” Weiss whispered with warmth

“ _ P-Please Mistress please don’t stop _ ” She begged adorably 

“ _ Gooood Girl _ ” Weiss praised while increasing her strokes to a steady pace and continuing to assault Ruby’s body with pleasure.

Ruby whined loudly as her finish approached, not wanting the heavenly touching to stop. She whimpered out a choked “C-Close” regardless. Weiss graciously gave her a few more strokes before slowing significantly, nowhere near what Ruby needed to reach her climax. The slow strokes kept Ruby right on the edge, not slowing enough to calm her down, but not fast enough to let her cum, she sat on the edge, writhing and whimpering, wanting to be anywhere but in limbo. “Please” she whined “Please let me--please stop teasing” Ruby begged frantically. 

Weiss responded with a loving kiss on her neck, her free hand continuing to rub soothing patterns on her skin. “You’re so cute when you’re about to cum, just wait a little bit longer, you’re such a good puppy. I’m so proud of you” she whispered, only causing Ruby’s desperation to peak despite the warm feeling the praise sent through her. Ruby clenched and groaned loudly with a choked “ _ Noooo _ ” when Weiss’ hand left her length, every nerve in her body protesting the lack of relief. Both of Weiss’ arms wrapped around Ruby’s waist as she lovingly kissed the girl, whispering into her ear. “Shhhh, It’s okay. Good girl. Such a good puppy.” Ruby panted heavily, the soothing words and caress helping ease the sting of denial.

Ruby was strong, and Weiss knew she could handle an intense session, but she decided to let her cool off for a few moments, taking the time to silently comfort the submissive girl so she would continue to enjoy the rest of the night, her fingers trailing pleasantly across Ruby’s sensitive skin while kissing her neck with care. “Good girl” Weiss repeated again, knowing how much Ruby adored that line of praise in particular. She kept her embrace warm and enticing while keeping her kisses sweet and ever so gentle. Weiss’ actions provided an aura of safety and trust. The tension in Ruby’s muscles gave out as she remembered that Weiss was going to take care of her, and all she had to do was relax and listen to Weiss’ gentle commands and her lover would shower her in praise, affection, and pleasure. “You’re doing such a good job, I almost can’t wait to reward you.”  Weiss whispered sweetly in her ear, the prospect of finally being allowed release producing a soft whine from Ruby’s throat. “Just one more edge okay? Then I’ll let you cum as hard and loud as you want, and I intend to make it loud.” She promised.

Weiss’ free hand returned to gently rubbing and teasing Ruby’s belly while her other hand began to gently run up and down the younger girl’s member. She kissed her neck sweetly as she wrapped her fingers around Ruby’s sex, beginning the slow, heavenly strokes that had already promised not to bring Ruby the climax she desperately desired. Ruby whimpered and moaned erotically. It felt so good when Weiss touched her, kissed her, and praised her. She was nothing but putty in Weiss’ loving arms, regardless of how the heiress was tormenting her. “Good puppy” Weiss praised innocently as her full strokes slowly increasing in pace, turning Ruby’s breathy grunts into soft moans of pleasure. She kept gradually stroking faster and faster, Ruby’s moans growing louder as her body sung it’s praise of Weiss’ actions with explosive bouts of pleasure that made Ruby writhe in her lover’s embrace. 

“ _ Aahh hnnnn M-Mistress yessss _ ” Ruby moaned sensually, her hips bucking as her mind denied the reality that everything was about to be cut short. Weiss was stroking her at a mad pace now, cooing loving words into her ear that became unintelligible through the haze of pleasure. “C-Close p-please  _ please _ let me-” Ruby’s hopeless begging was cut short by the complete lack of stimulation she was now receiving. 

Ruby thrashed and whined pitifully, continuing to whimper as her sex ached, cut short just before she would have exploded. Weiss’ hands quickly comforted her, squeezing and rubbing her tender skin as she lay a series of warm kisses on Ruby’s neck and ear, whispering softly. “Good girl, you did such a good job, I’m so proud of you.” With how good it felt to have such loving praise whispered in her ear, Ruby was almost convinced Weiss could have repeated the cycle all night if she desired. “That was the last one puppy, I’ll let you come this time, and I want to hear you moan and squeal like the horny little puppy you are.” she teased. Ruby didn’t have any desire to deny it, her trust in Weiss great enough to erode any shame. “But…” Weiss led on. “If you give me one more, one more tiny little edge, I’ll let you cum in my mouth instead. Ruby whined desperately, her raw need combating the dreamy thoughts of how warm and soft Weiss’ mouth was, and how skilled she was with her tongue. “I’d be so proud of you” Weiss continued to persuade in a voice that truly made her sound like a beautiful siren. “I won’t even hold you at the edge at all.”

That sealed the deal for Ruby, her fantasy and desire to please Weiss winning out once again. “O-Okay” she answered weakly.

“Good girl” Weiss immediately praised. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

She wasted no time in beginning to teasingly stroke at Ruby’s needy length, the younger girl already panting as her endurance began to wane. Weiss nipped gently at her ear, filling it with a hot, aroused breath. “Think of how good it’ll feel” she began to tease. “My lips wrapped around your cute, throbbing cock. I’ll take it all just for my obedient puppy.” Ruby whined as her sex throbbed, Weiss’ dirty words causing heat to flush from between her legs outward. “I know all the sensitive spots to lick, and I know it won’t take much for you to be moaning and bucking your hips into my mouth, waiting to finally get to cum. When you can’t take it anymore you can come as soon as you want, and I’ll swallow it all just for you.” Her strokes had gradually sped up as she played out the imaginary scenario for Ruby, the younger girl whimpering as her mind filled in all the gaps for her. She was embarrassingly close just from having Weiss describe how she was finally going to finish her off, and only a few moments later pure instinct caused her to moan a desperate “C-Close.”

Ruby clenched and thrashed gently in Weiss’ arms as a warm caress and kiss once again eased her through her body’s intense protest of denial. “Good girl” Weiss cooed once again. “You’ve earned this, taking all the edges so well, I’m so proud of you.” The harshness of denial faded to warmth as Weiss’ praise soothed and excited her. “...but you’re so cute and fun when you’re desperate, do you think you could give me one more, for me? If you give me one more I’ll ride you and let you come inside me... _ twice _ . Please? I’ll be so proud of my puppy.” Ruby whined, but both girls knew she couldn’t possibly deny such an enticing reward as getting to finish twice and earn more praise from her lover. 

“A-Alright.” Ruby conceded finally “but you’re not playing fair.”

Weiss giggled and kissed the collared girl beneath her. “I know, but I promise it’ll feel so much better, and I’m  _ so proud _ of you. Ruby writhed in bliss as Weiss gently ran her fingers across her heated skin in a caring gesture while she absorbed the sugary praise. Weiss began stroking Ruby’s length at a modest pace once again, the younger girl already letting out pleasured moans as her body began to reach its limit. Weiss gave her the warmest, most convincing kisses she could, while already feeling Ruby’s body tense up in anticipation. She was so sensitive, unable to take edge after edge and retain her endurance, she was already at her limit within a few moments and a couple well maneuvered strokes. “C-Close” she whimpered again in half relief, before groaning when Weiss’ ministrations slowed without stopping, holding her at the brink once again. “Please” she begged quietly “N-No more”

“Awww, but you have to last a little longer than that to earn your reward, just give me a little more, just a little more” Weiss whispered enticingly. Each breath Ruby drew turned into a whimper as she weathered the feeling of being held right before the gates of bliss. Weiss’ strokes grew slowly faster and Ruby drew to the absolute brink, her hips bucking slightly, her cock swelling as it prepared to burst...and Weiss stopped altogether. Ruby cried out in frustration, every muscle contracting as her generous hold broke altogether. A single tear escaped due to the pure intensity of it all, and Weiss immediately responded with a protective gesture, kissing her deeply while squeezing her tight. “Are you okay?” she asked, concern lacing her voice. 

Ruby smiled and nodded happily, flustered that Weiss was so worried about her and pampered her so much. “I’m fine, please don’t stop” she whispered to soothe her overprotective partner.

“You’re sure you don’t even want me to just untie you?” She asked.

Ruby shook her head against Weiss’ hold, brushing against Weiss’ cheek as she nuzzled her. 

“Okay” Weiss responded, trusting that Ruby was honest with her. “I love you.”

“I love you too Weiss, now please, I feel like I’m going to go crazy.”

What had been loving kisses all night turned into a greedy nibble on Ruby’s neck as Weiss prepared to reward her patient sub. She wound around Ruby’s side, pushing the younger girl on her back, the hands tied behind her back still exciting her. “You’ve been such a good girl, so obedient, I can’t wait to make you squeal when I ride your throbbing cock.”

“Please mistress, please make me cum” Ruby begged happily, excitement rushing through her as the night was about to reach its peak. Weiss finally undressed herself, revealing a soaked pair of panties and the reality of her own arousal as she teased her girlfriend. Ruby whined and bucked excitedly into the air as she realized how wet and needy Weiss was. 

“I’m glad my puppy is so eager” she teased while her hand guided Ruby’s length between her legs while stroking it slowly. Ruby moaned and squeaked, all sorts of high-pitched noises leaving her lips as Weiss teased the head between her soaked lips. Ruby didn’t have time to complain about the teasing gesture as Weiss sunk down on top of her. Her back arched and a guttural groan left her throat as Weiss’ warm, soft walls caressed and squeezed her needy sex. Weiss hadn’t truly begun to move yet and already Ruby was squirming, moaning happily under the spell of the intense sensation. She squealed for Weiss when the older girl began steadily thrusting on top of her, sinking down onto her needy body again and again.

“ _ Weiisss. Weiiiiiiss. Yesssss _ .” She moaned loudly as she lost control, her hips bucking madly and her cock swelling. “ _ C-Cummming _ ” She moaned finally, unable to hold it back and wait for any sort of permission. 

“Cum for me puppy” Weiss murmured sweetly as Ruby was finally granted release. The explosion of pleasure resonated from between her legs, a tingly feeling spreading through her entire body as it contracted. The initial burst of pleasure was followed by another, and another, as each contraction of her body felt like the beginning of a whole new orgasm, as if each denied climax was granted to her at once. She swore she could become addicted to the feeling, the torturous prelude proving to be worth it ten times over. She groaned in protest as the climax finally waned, Weiss continuing to pleasure her throughout the lengthy peak. She huffed and caught her breath as Weiss whispered about how adorable she was, and how much she loved her puppy.

When Ruby had finally recovered, and after plenty of praise being given for Weiss’ body, Ruby was asked if she wanted her second climax. She quickly agreed, wanting nothing more than the potential for a second taste of her initial feeling. Weiss slowly began thrusting onto Ruby again, both girls softly moaning, the pent up arousal finally reaching a frustration point for the heiress. She huffed needily and her thrusts increased in pace as she began to push herself towards the edge. She arched her back, adjusting her angle slightly to allow Ruby to hit the sweet spot inside of her every time she sunk down. “ _ Mmmm Goood girl _ ” She moaned as her desperation caused Ruby’s own arousal to spike. The younger girl whined and struggled against her bonds. She wanted to touch Weiss, to help her progress to the finish she so graciously offered Ruby, but was rendered helpless by the bindings on her hands.

Weiss recognized her lover’s frustration, making eye contact with her as she brought her fingers to her clit and began to rub in sensual circles. Ruby moaned as Weiss threw her head back dramatically, putting on a show for the bound girl beneath her to show that she was making her feel good even without the use of her hands. With the knowledge that Ruby was watching her show intently, the attention to her neglected clit, and the way Ruby’s member rubbed against her sweet spot with every thrust, Weiss was teetering on the edge of her own intense climax. 

“ _ Good Girl”  _ she moaned loudly “ _ Mmmm I’m gonna cum. Goood puppy _ .”

Ruby moaned and bucked excitedly as Weiss peaked, the older girl continuing to thrust as she moaned in pleasure. Weiss’ walls clenched and squeezed Ruby’s still throbbing member, causing her to groan and buck as she released a second time, losing herself in the intensity of the moment. Both girls huffed and panted as they recovered, the scene finally coming to an end. Weiss separated from Ruby, the younger girl whining adorably as she left Weiss’ enticing heat. She wrapped around the girl she loved more than anything, pulling the blankets over them and kissing her on the neck to show her she was loved deeply. “Are you okay?” she asked first, making sure that there wasn’t anything that needed her immediate attention. Ruby hummed in content and nodded, shifting around to face Weiss and nuzzling into her neck. “Good, I love you” She whispered into her ear, unclasping the collar and setting it gently on the table beside them. Now that her responsibility was finally lifted, Weiss showered Ruby in unfiltered love. “Do you need anything?” she whispered, her voice still carrying her overprotective streak.

Ruby snuggled closer to her “you” she mumbled softly, gripping needily at Weiss’ back. 

Weiss ran her fingers slowly through Ruby’s hair. “I’m always here for you” she responded, happily giving Ruby the affection she craved. “Thank you for trusting me, I’m going to take care of you” she whispered as she lay a kiss ever so gently on Ruby’s lips. 

“You always do” Ruby responded with warmth, her deep silver eyes meeting Weiss’ thawing icy blue. The heiress smiled and nosed lovingly at Ruby’s cheek.

“You were so wonderful tonight, just relax, It’s my turn to spoil you now.” Weiss whispered, the loving tone in her voice a telltale sign of how much she cared for her partner. 

Ruby closed her eyes in content, Weiss showering her in slow kisses and warm caresses on her bare skin, whispering sweet words in her ear about how beautiful Ruby was, and how much she meant to her, filling in the gaps with multiple renditions of “I love you.” 

Satisfied with her task of letting Ruby know she was loved, and taking care of the younger girl’s need for her affection after such an intense session, she nipped at Ruby’s ear and whispered teasingly. “You’re lucky you can’t get me pregnant with the mess you made inside me tonight.” 

The younger girl whined and blushed profusely, causing Weiss to giggle.”You know I’m just teasing, I love making you feel good, it doesn’t matter how.” Ruby lacked the energy to properly respond, despite the overflowing love she felt for Weiss, settling on affectionate nuzzles while she squeezed Weiss close. The heiress kissed her on the forehead one last time, holding her in a warm embrace until she finally descended from her excited state into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
